


Star Wars the Hunting Grounds FInal Chapter The battle of 731 Core side

by AlasaidarTHE001



Series: Star wars the Hunting Ground [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: the final battle for Star Wars the Hunting grounds.A lot has happened in the intervening time.Original Charecters:A8K: assassin Droid who Worships jedi.Sorm: a Force senstive Cultist and Jedi initiate.Story so far:the first order has been driven to the edge of the defeat but has one last super weapon. Former friends now divided must unify to defeat the last vestige of Beligerents.Rey and Ben have been captured by Admiral Hux following the Defeat of the flaser emperor.





	Star Wars the Hunting Grounds FInal Chapter The battle of 731 Core side

The flight deck of the Organa slid across the Inky blackness of Hyperspace. Admiral Damron looked up from the combat table at the tall figure who was looked out the window.  
“do you have anything to say?”  
Sorm turned away from the Hyperspace fields in front of him. “no”  
Poe sighed. The mysterious force user was starting agitate the crew and it was upsetting him. “what do you think about our strategy.”  
“you’re an Idiot Damron.” Sorm looked back at the Star field.  
“care to explain.” Poe walked up to him.  
“your putting your faith on your own ability.” Sorm walked over to the command table. “as commander you need to be on the bridge giving orders and detailing the course of the battle.” Sorm examined the plan. “when we get ambushed your ship will be undefended.”  
The room was quiet.  
“what Ambush?” one of the pilots with a blonde combed to one side asked.  
“the one you are inviting by jumping straight into the enemy formation where you plan to use the hail of fire to allow you launch the fighter barrage. Once you are engaged the enemy will close the trap and surround you. Unless the guy is dumber than you are you will be caught surrounded.” Sorm showed the outcome.  
“well fortune favors the bold.” The blonde pilot smiled. “right Poe.”  
“What alternative do we have.” Poe asked Sorm.  
Sorm pulled up a new plan. “I purpose we board the Centralizer.”  
“What you mean just march into the ship how?” the pilot laughed. “you ancient types are insane.”  
“Zel enough.” Poe looked at Sorm Strategy. “it has merits.”  
“if the bombers fail we.”  
“if the bombers fail my SHendro!” Zel shouted. “we are the best and we are sinking that ship.”  
Poe watched at the Zel Courser and his crew of y wing pilots marched off the command deck. “well there goes my bombers.”  
“you’re an idiot Damron.” Sorm walked.  
Mol and Tess were waiting in the wings with the rest of Knights of Solmnaris. “what happened?”  
“we’re going in but likely with a one way trip.” Sorm looked at them. “Armor up everyone. The force is with you.”  
“and also with you.” the chant and salute was returned.  
The Organa was a massive Former venator class Ship from the Clone wars era that Poe had stolen in one of his lesser adventures. The ship had been Partially decommissioned without a command deck so Poe had found a shipwright who had installed an internal deck hidden in the super structure. The deck was where the command bridge was as well as Star fighter command. Poe really liked the ship as it carried a massive star fighter compliment in its massive hangar bay. the trouble was finding enough pilots and ships to fill the massive space. Poe’s X wing squad was here as Was Zel’s Y wing squadron, a set of A wing fighters, and plenty of landing craft for Finn’s Rebel troopers which wore Modified Shore trooper Armor which the rebels had secured from a Storage facility somewhere else.  
Sorm looked down the deck before slipping back down the hallway to his chambers. Since loosing his lightsaber he had been using a Ancient force sword which held his yellow crystal inside of it. That might not do it for this battle. Sorm walked into his chambers and looked at the sword next to his armor. The others used Protosabers of Sorms own design. He picked up the sword and set it aside after removing the crystal. He looked at the piece and set about getting the scrap together.  
Poe and Finn stood on the flight deck.  
“you know what to do right?” Poe sipped a drink from a flask.  
“Yes I am relishing it.” Finn took a sip. “ the Jedi Are essential to the war effort.”  
“I hope your right.” Poe looked at the ships. “this war is dragging us down and we are the might of the republic in these dark times.”  
Sorm walked up to them. His sword was strapped to his hip but he carried a large Staff as well with had a crystal secured in the center of the staff.  
“you two still plotting.” Sorm held his helmet under his arm.  
“we weren’t saying anything.” Finn looked at him.  
“you’re a bad liar.” Sorm smiled. “ just a bit of warning, the Jedi are not some kind of prize for your possession.”  
“and what of it.” Finn got right in his face. “he turned Rey away from us.”  
“I would explain it to you but you closed your mind to it.” Sorm smiled. “your Flesh lives just don’t get it.”  
“damn that robot.” Finn swore as the two boarded the drop ship. “the jedi are the only ones who can bring peace to the galaxy.”  
“you think a young lady and her young child can do that.”  
“Wait rey is?”  
“how ignorant you are.” Sorm slipped on his helmet.  
Admiral Hux paced his deck in front of the torture device that held Ben and Rey back to back suspended in the air slowly rotating.  
“well this is a prize.” Hux was obviously pleased with himself to the point he was puffing himself up to bursting.  
“don’t break anything with that Ego.” Rey noted.  
“why the first order ever considered vagabond garbage like you important is beyond me. Our former supreme leaders obsessions with archaic religions has long distracted us from the true goal.” Hux’s left eye was popping out a bit.  
“You know the Vong are coming.” Ben noted.  
“I care not.” Hux laughed. “invincible first order will not fail.”  
“well then you won’t mind listening to us.” Rey noted.  
“I care not for you saying. Even now your rebel friends are on their way to rescue you. and they will be dashed against the might of the centralizer.” Hux closed the door behind him with a smile.  
Ben took a breath. “sorry.”  
“oh no we had no way of knowing they’d be here first.” Rey sighed.  
“well I’m still sorry.”  
“I know.” Rey looked down. “you’ll need a new light saber.”  
“trust in the force.” Luke’s force ghost stepped out of the shadows.  
“oh hello uncle.”  
“hello ben.” Luke smiled at them. “ I hope you too are feeling well.”  
“well enough.” Rey noted. “still an escape would be nice.”  
The door banged open and Captain Phasma walked into the room. She crossed her arms and stared at them.  
“well I’m assuming you want something.” Ben noted.  
“she wants us to serve as her hostages so she can escape.” Rey smiled at her. “she wants a ransom from the resistance which she make a living off of.”  
“are you going to be cooperative.” Phasma reached for the controls.  
The door opened behind her and A8k Stuck his blaster against her helmet. “you should never ask Flesh Life.”  
Phasma spun knocking the gun away only to get stabbed in the gap in her armor in her shoulder.  
“damn you all.” She fell back punched the alarm as she lunged for the open door.  
A8k dropped the two out of the straps. “good to see you again masters. Things are going well I see?”  
“well we were captured and the resistance is going to bomb us.”  
“well that’s not a good idea.” A8k passed over their Lightsabers. “the super weapon is about charged.”  
Hux listened to the alarm sounding. “what is going on down there?”  
“its Ren He’s free.” Phasma called up to him.  
“all units Find Kylo ren.”  
“Admiral Damron we are leaving hyperspace. Transferring all power to shields and weapons. We are about to run at Max power.” Bridge commander Cull looked at his monitors with his one blind eye. “awaiting your mark.”  
The Organa popped out of hyperspace and right in between the two First order Star destroyers and right in the path of the Centralizer.  
“Mark!” Poe slammed down his visor and gunned his ship out the massive opening hangar doors.  
“Transfer all power. Target all ships!” Cull shouted pointing at his men.  
Hux turned slowly as the Organa’s eight quad trubo laser batteries tore his frigates to pieces followed by a massive cloud of starfighters and Drop ships charged right at His Centralizer. Hux swallowed his panic vomit.  
“activate the shields!”  
“captain with shields activated we can’t fire the weapon.” An officer came to him.  
Hux’s blaster bolts crashed into the man as the Zel Courser lead his bomber team into the jaws of the Trubo lasers.  
“All bombers target the main bridge.” Zel screamed. “we can win this if we?”  
A flurry of turbo lasers tore Zel’s flight of Y wings to dust as they had charged ahead unprotected. Poe watched him die and lead his team in a dive bombing run straight at the turbo laser embankments.  
“Cull keep him off us.” Poe Gripped the stick heavily.  
“yes admiral.”  
The troop transport shock as the Ship shot toward the Centralizer.  
“general finn.”  
“yeah.”  
“I’m starting to think this was a bad idea.” The soldier smiled.  
Their was a loud crash as the ship hit the surface. Sorm grabbed the handle. “everyone double file keep behind me.”  
The door burst and Sorm charged out activating his staff and swatting a laser away with it. the force infused staff knocked the bolts away as Sorm charged the entrenched troops with Finn and the others running behind him. Sorm held up his free hand. The troops slammed the cutting charges into the structure and blew the hull open.  
“general Hux we have multiple hull breaches.”  
A grenade flew at Sorm who caught it and tossed it into the open door of a barracks where the gas exploded all over the poor troops.  
“Keep moving.” Sorm shouted as he smashed a trooper to bits with his force infused staff and crashed into him.  
Poe launched a torpedo into one of structures. The internals of ship shook.  
Rey and Ben turned a corner to find Mol and Tess wearing body armor. Tess’s tan Blue lekku hung out her helmet. Mol red skin was showing on her arms.  
“Masters.” The Zabrac and the Twi’lek saluted the two of them.  
“what are you doing here?” Rey asked.  
“Sorm decided to Board the ship.” Mol scratched behind her horns.  
“that sounds like him.” ben looked at them. “they have some kind of super weapon.”  
Sorm turned a corner and Ran into Phasma.  
“Hello again captain.”  
“You.”  
“remember me.” Finn Aimed at her.  
“FN2187.” Phasma ran past Sorm and tackled Finn slamming him against the wall. “at least I’ll get to kill you.”

“you look like your have this well in hand.” Sorm walked away.  
Phasma Flipped Finn against a wall and Drew her blaster on several of his men. Finn lunged to Get his hands on the blaster.  
Sorm kicked in a door to look down the barrel of a blaster.  
“Hello master.” A8k lowered the blaster.  
“what is this super weapon.”  
“a matter destruction field.” A8K looked at the controls. “it feeds from the reactor and means we will have to Disable the main reactor Systems.”  
“admiral Damron.” Sorm Held his radio. “I enemy has a matter destruction field. I’m giving you coordinates for the power conduits we need you to cut.”  
Poe looked at the coordinates. “you heard Him. Begin targeting runs.”  
Sorm Looked at A8k. “where the firing deck.”  
A8k pulled up a map. “right their.”  
“Lets get on it.”  
Hux was on bridge shouting at the officers as the Organa’s imporved shield was impressive as Fighters divebombed the ship targeting critical ship systems.  
“sir we need to get fire power on the Ship?”  
“then do it!”  
“commander cull. They are lowering their shields.”  
“well you know what do. the force is with us.” Cull smiled.  
Hux called the Weapon command room. “fire when ready.”  
“copy that we have weapon fire request confirmations.” The man put down the headset.  
“beginning charging and tempering setup.” The next man began.  
A sword Stuck through the door tearing the door open. Sorm Pried the doors open as the A8k charged through Shooting wildly. The officer ran for the command console flipping two switches and pulling it out of the room.  
“Master he has the firing system.”  
“the controls are mobile.” Sorm Stabbed a man and flicked him off his sword. “everyone the super weapon has a remote firing mechanism. Its heading to hangar bay.”  
Rey sliced through troopers and tossed several explosive barrels at the ships in the hangars. Ben Grabbed a man and slammed him into the floor where his helmet shattered. A door opened and Phasma dragged Finn out.  
“Nobody move.” Phasma shouted. “I’m go into kill him.”  
Ben smiled and made a hand gesture. A hunk of metal flew at them crashing into phasma who dropped Finn who crashed to the ground. Pinned by the rubble Phasma stuggled.  
“you trying to kill me?” Finn pointed his gun at Ben.  
“It passed my mind.” Ben held up his empty hand which held Finn’s thermal Detonator trigger hovering above it.  
“Can you two just get along for my sake.” Rey looked up see the Officer with command console for the Matter destruction Field run in and stop just to get blasted by A8k causing the console to slide across the ground right into Phasma’s grip.  
“Die rebel Scum.” Her hand touched the console.  
Sorm’s sword impaled into her Forearm and into the console damaging.  
“Admrial Hux the fire control is not responding.”  
“is the weapon charged?”  
“yes sir but the weapon can only be fired from the mobile console. Others wise the system will vent.”  
Hux charged to the lift.  
the Ship shook. “ hey everyone.” Poe called in. “were going to begin attack runs so all of you need to make it out of there.”  
“rey we need to go.” Finn turned.  
“I’m not going with you.” Rey turned.  
Finn stopped. The troops on his side of the hangar stood with him. Ben Rey Sorm and A8k stood on the other side with the Knights of Solmnaris.  
“we need you.” Finn looked at them pleadingly. “the republic needs you. All of you.”  
“the republic is better without the Jedi.” Rey smiled at him. “after all we Jedi betrayed the republic leading to the empires rise.”  
Finn held his rifle as the force worshipers walked away from him to one of the nearby ships.  
“should we shoot them Sir.” A trooper asked.  
Sorm tensed.  
“oh this is amusing” phasma spoke. “for once in your life do the right think. FN2187. Be what you were born to be.”  
Finn considered it for a second his head was awash with emotion. “pack it in we leave.”  
The lift opened up as Hux entered the hangar. He watched one of the ships shoot out of the hangar.  
“all units the rebels have one of our ships.” He walked toward the Console on the floor. “we have recovered the weapon.  
Ben’s hand closed around his neck as he stepped out of cover.  
“Armitage?” Phasma called out.  
Hux coughed as he held his throat. Ben looked at him.  
“coward.”  
“yes. But strangely this feels right.” Ben pulled out Luke’s lightsaber and Activated the green blade. The blade slid straight through hux’s chest. “goodbye hux. I leave the first order to you.”  
Ben walked away. Sorm met him by the Stairs to the ship.  
“Let the past die.” Ben said.  
“so the future can rise.” Sorm finished as they board the ship and shot out of the hull.  
Rey stood with Mol and Tess in the cockpit. “where to mistress.”  
“Just Rey please.” Rey smiled.  
“sure sister.” Tess smiled back.  
Mol ignored them and began hyperspace calculations.  
“this is Sorm. All troops clear.”  
“this is Admiral Poe. Begin final attach run.” Poe lead them through the ships exposed supper structure and fired at the ships exposed weapon structure.  
The Cnetralizer began to glow with red light.  
“all ships back to the organa.” Poe called.  
The Ships piled in as cull made an emergency Hyperspace jump. Finn climbed out of his ship where he was tackled by Poe who kissed him straight on the lips. Finn looked at Poe who looked back. The two hugged it out as the hangar doors closed and the ships jumped to hyperspace.  
Some time later.  
“so they fled on another ship.” Poe asked as Finn Sat at a table having drinks.  
“yeah.”  
“we’ll find them again.” Poe smiled. “I mean the Vong will need all of us to fight off.”


End file.
